Stiles Lightwood
by smiletime12345
Summary: What if stiles wasn't as clumsy and helpless as everyone thought, what if she was a shadow hunter and jade wayland was her boyfriend, clary was like a big sister to her, and she was the little sister of alec and isabell lightwood. Fem!stiles
1. Chapter 2

i own nothing! everything belongs to the makers of teen wolf and Cassandra Clare, i only own the plot!

POV Stiles

What fem!stiles looks like is on my profile

Today is the day I get to go home. You see I'm not as defenseless and helpless as everyone thinks. I am a shadow hunter, one of the best. But the wolfs can't know, its to dangerous in my world, and I can't let them worry about me every time I go on a hunt. And I miss my family, my 2 big sisters, my big brother, and my boyfriend. Don't get me wrong I love the wolfs, but Beacon hills isn't home and I want to go home. Oh and no one really calls me stiles at home, they call me Gem.

Now I just have to "disappear" (note the sarcasm) and make sure the wolfs don't go looking for me…


	2. school

POV Stiles

What fem!stiles looks like- cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&amp;size=l&amp;tid=67219475

Outfit- tumblr_

POV Stiles

Gross what wouldn't give for my old clothes, but her I'm nerdy stiles, gosh I feel like I'm swimming in my clothes. But this is what I "usually wear" apparently. But after school today I'm going home and I can actually wear what I usually wear.

I walk into school and see what I see every day. Scott and Alison making kissy faces at each other, Boyd looking terrifying as usual, Isaac trying and failing to get a girls number, Erica successfully getting a guys number, and Lydia and Jackson having a pointless fight. Believe it or not I am actually going to miss all this, then I remember I have Mr. Harris now.

Time skip

I go into class and sit beside Scott as usual, as he goes on and on and on and **ON! **About how perfect Alison is.

" She has the most beautiful rich chocolate brown hair, and she is so smart, plus athletic, did I mention her hair"

I kind of zone out at that point…

Time skip

The rest of the day goes on as usual Mr. Harris gives me a detention, Jackson makes fun of me and Scott completely ignores me, unless Alison isn't here, then all he does is talk about her.

Time skip

Derek just informed use that we have a **MANDITORY PACK MEEDING NOW!**

I swear even in text he is mean, well anyway normally I would go to the pack meeting but I have to "disappear" now… well that was something I though I'd never say!

Back on topic now I decided I am going to leave a video that says I am leaving and don't look for me. I think that is the best way to handle this situation.

Now off to make a video to send to Derek before the pack meeting is done…


	3. the video

POV Stiles

Yes! I was finally in my regular clothes! ( the cloths are on my profile) I swear the clothes was wearing are disgusting! But I apparently "always" dress like that, but at least now I can wear my regular clothes, I want to the video as me, not who the wolfs think I am.

POV Derek

I am just now waiting for Stiles to show up to the pack meeting. Where is she? Everyone else is here, and she is normally the first one here?

"Does anyone know where stiles is?" I said

"No I haven't seen her since school" Scott answered calmly

"Is that true for everyone else!" I growled out

"Yes" the pack answered at the same time.

Then I get an email from stiles. She is most likely letting me know she is running late. But it's not a message it's a video that says, "show to pack". I wonder what she is up to? Well I am still going to show the pack, I mean maybe its important!

"Pack, stiles sent us a video" I said the pack looks at me with confused faces

"Why would she send you a video and not Scott?" Isaac asked

"I don't know but it must be important!" I responded

I play the video and the pack huddles close to watch. My eyes widen when I see what stiles is wearing. I don't even know she had any girl's cloths! That's when stiles starts talking.

"By the time you start watching this I will be long gone" stiles said gravely

"Gone! What does she mean by gone?" Scott whimpered

"Shut up she is starting to talk!" I yell at Scott

"I am so sorry, but I did this to protect you from my world. It's to dangerous for you and I cant have you following me." Stiles said sadly

"I wish I could tell you why, but I'm afraid I can't" stiles said sadly, I could see tears in her eyes

"I'll be ok." she is cut of when a 5 of the ugliest creatures I've even see brake down her door. I expect her to look scared and frightened, but she doesn't, she looks the most alive I've ever see her.

That's when she takes out a beautiful blade, and starts killing them right and left. It looks like she is dancing, she moves with so much grace. I didn't know stiles could move without tripping over her own two feet! But the weird thing is after the blade touches the creatures they disappear. When she slays the last, what ever they are, she doesn't even look like she has been in a fright. That's when I notice she is not in her house she is in a beautiful meadow, the meadow a mile away from my house, just out of reach from our sensitive ears. All the wolfs have shocked faces that turns into looks of concentration when stiles starts talk.

"Don't worry about me" she then looks away. Then she looks straight at the camera with a little smile.

"I am a survivor" then the screen goes black and the whole pack starts to panic a yell. But I can only think of one thing.

_Where did you go stiles?_


	4. going home

**Author's Note**

A big shout out to users JL, Imagination is my Inspiration, Reedy-Girl, and aine hathaway for all their support! And also more reviews mean faster updates!

POV Stiles

As I leave the meadow I feel as a giant weight has been lifted off my should, I no longer have to be saved now I save people, no more lying about injuries I am free. I feel a though I could soar into the sky! I just have to make the 8-hour car ride to the institute, ughhhh! (A.N I don't know if that's how long it really takes I'm just guessing sorry if I'm wrong)

Time skip

POV Jace

Today the day Gem is coming home (A.N remember people really call stiles gem not stiles), yeah I know most people think I'm heartless but Gem is everything to me. The whole world could burn as long as she was ok. And when I found out about her going to see a rogue alpha werewolf I was so scared she would get hurt or even killed. I mean if it was u to me I'd wrap her in bubble wrap at shove her it a closet when danger comes, so you can image my thoughts when I found out all the crazy things she did, like face rogue crazy human hunters, or a rogue pack of all _ALPHA _werewolf. I was livid but thank god she is ok and will be back in my arms soon.


	5. home at last

**A.N**

To answer Imagination is my Inspiration question jace and stiles are dating I thought that with stiles bid heart and with jade's coldish personality they would be the perfect couple to break down each other's walls! And jace and clary never had romantic feelings, they are just friends. I hope the answered your question!

If anyone has any more questions, I'd be happy to answer them! And remember the more reviews the faster I update!

POV Gem

I am almost home! I can't wait to be in Jace's arms again, or have shopping trips with Isabel, or Cook with Clary, or get the best hugs from Alec! I even heard from Isabel that he is dating someone! Yay! And he is the high warlock of Brooklyn! I can't wait to meet him! But he is defiantly getting the shovel talk! I don't care who he is, if he breaks Alec's heart I'll break his face! Just kidding! Maybe…

Oh my gosh I got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the taxi driver was pulling up to the institute!

POV Jace

I can't even sit still I'm so excited that Gem is coming home! I finally here the taxi pull up and I immediately run outside. That's when ii see here step out of the car she is more beautiful than I remember! I immediately wrap my arms around her waist

"I missed you so much" gem said lovingly

"I missed you too, I love you so much please don't ever leave again!" I breathe out

"Don't worry I'm not going away where for a while, and I love you to "she said

I forgot how amazing it was to here her say that!

"Don't hog her!" Isabel yells running towards us then sweeps Gem into a hug

POV Gem

Isabel sweeps me into a hug and I remember just how much I missed my big sister!

"I missed you so much, I was left with all boys!" she whispers

"What about clary?" I respond

"She doesn't come close to you," she says lovingly

"Hey I still need a hug," yells clary as she runs toward us then squeezes the life out of me!

"Clary. Cant. Breath!" I choke out

"Oh sorry I just missed my baby sister slash best friend"

"What about izzy?" I ask

"She doesn't hold a candle to you" clary says with so much love, and wow I've been hearing a lot of mushy things about me. I don't thing I've ever felt this loved

"Can't I have a hug from my baby sister" Alec shouts from the door of the institute

" Of course you can big bro!" I say I as I run towards him as soon as I'm in his arms he sweeps me off the ground. I forgot how short I was compared to every one! I mean I am 5 foot 3, clary is 5 foot 6, Isabel is 5 foot 8, Alec is 6 foot 4 and jace is also 6 foot 4! That's just not fair!

"Hey no need to remind me how short I am!" I yell jokingly

"I can't help that you're short" he reply's jokingly as well

"Alec!" I say

"Yes" he responds

"I missed you," I whispered

"I missed you to" he whispered back

"And Alec" I say

"Yes" he whispers

"You can put me down!" I say jokingly

"Oh sorry" he says while putting me down

"Don't worry about it!" I say

"Now when will I get to meet your boyfriend of yours?" I say teasingly

"Soon I promise, just don't scare him too much" he pleads

"Me, scare him, that's crazy talk" I say sarcastically

"I am serious, he is really nervous about meeting you!"

"Why, I am not that scary. That is unless I want to" I joke

"Its because he knows how much you mean to me and if you don't like home it may be the end of are relationship."

"Don't worry Alec if you love him, I'll love him"

"Thank you!" he says relief clear in his voice

"So you do love him!" I yell

"Magnus and Alec sitting in a tree K.I.S.S." I don't get to finish because he clamps his hand over my mouth

"That's it your not meeting him" Alec says jokingly

"Please I promise I'll be good," I beg

"Ok" Alec says reluctantly

"Yay" I squeal

"Now you must be exhausted from your trip how bout we all go to bed and you can tell us about your adventures in the morning?" said Isabel

"That sounds great, see you all in the morning!" I reply as everyone goes to his or her bedrooms

When I am done unpacking I lie in bed and just think about how happy I am to be home!


	6. the heart and soul of the pack

POV Derek (you may what to read chapter 3 again)

Everyone begins to panic and shout. But it seems as if everything is quiet around me, I'm so blind sided that stiles would leave. But something seems fishy about this. Stiles was more loyal then even the werewolves in the pack! I realize as Alfa I have to step in and calm my pack the best I can. I know we may not show it but stiles means so much to everyone in the pack. She was the heart and soul. A shoulder to cry on for Isaac, a person who never judged Alison for being a hunter, she never thought Scott was dumb or slow, she was the only person who Lydia and Jackson would cry in front of without fear of judgment, she was friends with Erica and looked out even before the bite! She made Boyd smile, and would always help me no matter how rude I was to her or how many times I threatened her. And because of all these things we are fiercely protective of her. So there is no way she would just leave us if she had already made it through this much! We have to find her! Now I have to break up a screaming match between worried werewolves.

"EVERYONE QUIET" I say using my Alfa eyes

"What are we going to do Derek we need her!" whimpers Isaac

"WELL EVERYONE TREATED HER LIKE CRAP! NO WONDER SHE LEFT!" Erica yells in tears

"YOU WERE NO BETTER!" yells Lydia near balling

"We have to find her!" Scott chokes out between breathing and crying

"ITS YOUR FAUT MCCALL! You were a terrible friend to her! You always ditched her for Alison!" yells Jackson

"Oh sorry Jackson! Didn't realized you cared after bullying her for years!" Scott yells sarcastically

"HEY! YOUR NOT SO INNICENT EITHER!" yells Jackson

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" I yell after everyone sits down I start talking again

"Listen here we are all going after her! We will find her! Scott you and Lydia go to her dad and see if her knows where she went! Jackson, Boyd, and Isaac I want you all to check around the forest and the city to see if you can pick up here trail! Erica and Alison I want you to go to all the places she hangs out and see if she is there! I'll go to the meadow she was in and look for clues there! Does everyone understand?!"

"Yes" they all say

"Okay everyone! Go!"

They all break off into different groups and go where they are suppose to look. As I run to the meadow I think of one thing. Don't worry we will find you stiles!


	7. were ok

POV Derek's

The pack has found Stiles's scent and we are tracking it right now, so far we have been running for 4 hours and we are all exhausted. We all want to stop but we are too afraid to loose to scent. Why would Stiles travel this far? The pack knows the only family she has is her dad! And she has lived it Beacon hills her entire life, its not like she has old friends here, I mean were almost in Brooklyn! I hope she is not in trouble; she is like a little sister to me, an annoying one at times, but still a sister! I have lost so much family and I refuse to loose anyone else!

As the pack and I reach where the sent ends I know we are in big trouble! It looks like a run down church it is probably hunter turf!

"This can't be good," says Boyd

"This looks like hunter turf" I say

"No its not" says Alison

"How do you know that?" I ask

"See these markings" Alison touches an old stone pillar

"What about them" says Jackson

"They are ancient shadow hunter marks," says Alison

"What the hell are shadow hunters?" says Jackson

"They are legion's, they are suppose to be the worlds greatest warriors. They are ruthless yet kind, cold but full of forgiveness, and they are half angle half human."

"Bullshit angles don't exist!" says Jackson

"Trust me the exist!" warns Alison

"So they are like human hunters on steroids," says Jackson

"No they surpass even the most experienced hunter. Even a group of a 100 hunters couldn't take down one shadow hunter! Not that really any hunter would, they are like gods to us! When my dad told me about them I thought they were fake, but by looking at these markings I guess their real!" says Alison

"So you basically saying were screwed and if we attack we wont make it past the front door!"

"Do they have a code like your hunters are suppose to follow?" asks Scott

"They have something called accords, that they have to fallow, if a werewolf was killing innocents they would and will take it down, they are not to be messed with!" says Alison

"They cant be that bad!" says Isaac

"If you think that you are a fool, they are not to be under estimated my dad tells me!" says Alison

"But they have stiles" whimpers Scott, Alison tries to answer but I cut her off

"We will not attack this place!" I say

"What? Why?" demands Scott

"Because we werewolves have to fallow the accords to and because of the we can't enter unless invited" I say

"What if we are not invited?" questions Isaac

"The they have free range to kill us! And trust me the will kill us!" I say

"We should wait until they come out then talk to them!" says Alison

"That's a good idea," I say

"So what do we do know?" asks Erica

"We wait," I say

POV Stiles

I wake up in the morning feeling much more refreshed than I have been in a while! And I don't feel like something bad is going to happen! It feels great! I look at the clock and see its 5am, time to go trail before everyone wakes up! I put on a black sports bra, a dark grey shirt with huge armholes, black dance shorts, and black Nike running shoes.

I go to the training room and go to the throwing knifes station after about 30 throws (all bulls eyes) I to the archery station and shoot 50 arrows (and again all bulls eyes) I then shoot 50 arrows with a crossbow (all bulls eyes again). Then I do my morning work out, 100 push ups, 50 one handed push ups, 100 sit ups, 50 crunches, 100 pull ups, 100 lunges, wall sit for 20 minutes, then I go to the weights and I bench press 70 pounds, 100 times, then go to the hand weight and curl a 20 pound weight 60 times on both hands, then I do 30 jump swats and then do a 10 minute plank, then I do 80 burpies. I look at the time and see its 7:00am, nobody will be up till at least 8am so I decide to go to my room and take a shower!

After my shower I put on a white tight-cropped t-shirt, leather pants, black leather combat boots, and my favourite leather jacket. For my hair I leave it in its natural big ringlets. Then I put on a charcoal smokey eye that makes my dark blues eyes pop (AN I know the real stiles has brown eyes, but the blues eyes are important latter!) then I put on a dark ruby red lip stick that looks great against my extremely pale skin! I then put on a black studded leather bracelet, gold circle stud earrings and an engraved gold locket that jace gave that I always wear. I'm ready for the day ahead! I look at the time and see its 7:30am so I decide to make breakfast for everyone!

I make a large bole of fruit salad, then 40 pieces of bacon 20 pancakes, 20 waffles, fresh squeezed orange juice and smoothies, 15 fried eggs, a large bole of scrambled eggs and 10 omelets! Knowing them they will eat everything, Izzy bless her heart, couldn't cook if her life depended on it! I look at the time and see its now 8:00am, Alec should be up soon, I can wait to talk we with my big brother one on one! I missed him so much; I know I could trust him with my life, just everyone else in the institute. When Hodge betrayed us last year last year it really hurt. How could somebody who has taken care of you your entire life stab you in the back like that! I get nauseous just thinking about it!

I hear Alec come down the stairs and that instantly brightens my mood!

"Hey bid bro!" I say starling him

"Did your baby sister scare you?" I say teasingly, hey I may love him but its my job as his sister to annoy him!

"I'm not used to anyone being up," says Alec

"Are you saying you want me to leave!" I fake sob with tears, I am the best fake crier!

"No No No No, don't cry! I love you being here! Please don't cry" Alec says pleadingly

"Ok!" I chirp and immediately stop crying; in fact you can't even tell that I have cried at all!

"Dam it! How many times am I going to fall for that! Do you know what we do to liars Gem?" says Alec creepily

"Alec don't you dare!" I say backing away. That's when Alec picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and spins me around.

"Alec stop I'll getting dizzy!" I scream while giggling

"Never!" he yells dramatically

"If you don't stop I'll never cook for you again! So every mean you have to eat Izzy's cooking!" once I say that he immediately stops and drops me! I'm so surprised that he dropped me I scream! That's when Izzy Jace and Clary come running down the stairs looking panicked and disheveled.

"Are you ok!" says Jace running towards me and helping me up and making sure I'm ok. Then he hugs mean close looking for danger.

"Were fine Jace!" I say looking up at him

"But we heard you scream!" Clary says as he concerned eyes look at mean like I'm going to disappear if she isn't watching me.

"Oh that Alec just dropped me" I regret saying that when I see the murderous look their giving him because they are all really protective of me because I'm the baby of the family.

"No we were just goofing around! No harm no foul!" I say trying to defuse the situation

"Ok just be careful we were all worried!" says Jace. But I know that is something else on his mind.

"Jace can I talk with you in private' I say

"Somebody is in trouble!" Alec says teasingly.

"Yeah sure" responds Jace nervously, I lead jace in the formal living room that we never use and shut the big wooden door and lock it. The reason I chose this room is because it has a lock and is sound proof because shadow hunters come her and talk about secret business.

"Is everything ok," jace starts but I cut him off and pull him with a sweet gentle kiss. Then I thread my fingers in his hair and he grips my waist like I'm going to disappear.

I break the kiss and look into his eyes.

'Jace, I'm ok, were ok" I say soothingly

"I know" Jace says not meeting my eyes. I lift his chin to make him look me in the eye.

"What is the matter then?" I ask

"Its just ever day when you we gone I kept thinking that I was going to get the call that you were dead, and if you died I don't know what I would do with myself! And then I just got you back safe and then you screamed and I thought the worst" Jace says tearing up

"Hey, look at me I'm fine. And besides you wouldn't let anything happen to me!" I say

"Dam right!" says Jace taking me in his arms and I know as long as I have my family; including Jace and Clary everything will be ok!

A.N

There is a little family fluff for you! And remember the more reviews I get the faster I update!


	8. I'm in trouble

A.N i am so sorry! i got a concession and i was unable to use the computer! i am almost better now and can use the computer! i got a review from Angel10856 who inspired me to update quickly! thank you Angel10856. and thank you all my awesome readers for sticking with this story and for the reviews!

POV ALEC

After Gem took Jace to another room. Clary and Izzy start scorning me like a small child for dropping Gem.

"What were you thinking?!" Shouts Izzy

"I," I begin

"No you weren't thinking!" Clary screams

"But," I say then clary cuts me off.

"You better say sorry!" shouts clary

"I will," I try to talk again only to be interrupted by Izzy

"What she got hurt!" yells Izzy, both her and Clary look at me questionably and I realize they now actually want mean to speak. But I have no idea what to say.

"But she wasn't" I weakly try and defend my self. Then I see Izzy and Clary turn red and they start screaming and yelling at me. I can't even make out what they're saying anymore. After what seems like forever Gem and Jace walk back into the room hand in hand. Normally I would have a mental barf seeing my best friend holding hands with my sister, but I am to relieve that they came back to hopefully save me!

I dramatically drop to the ground on my hands and knees in front of Gem's feet

"I am so sorry, please forgive me!" I beg theatrically. Gem pulls me on my feet and brushes the dirt off me.

"I forgive you!" She says happily

"Now who's up for a game of life" Izzy squeals happily. We all respond with a mix of groans. This is going to be a long game!

TIMESKIP POV ALEC

We have been playing life over and over and **over** again for the last 6 hours and it is 10:00pm, if Izzy wants all of us to play one more time I will lite the board on fire! That's when are guest "babysitter" who replaced Hodge comes in and lets us know there have been werewolf sightings and everyone gets on their gear and we start putting on runes. We separate into partners, I go with jace because we are parabatai, then Clary and Gem go together because they are parabatai as well and since Izzy insist that she doesn't want or need a parabati she will either go with jace and I or Clary and Gem. But I'm pretty sure she will want to go with Gem. Let's just say Izzy is a very protective big sister, and even though Clary is a fully capable shadow hunter, if it isn't her watching out for Gem, she doesn't trust anyone to take care of her. That is unless it's me. She semi trusts me with Gem.

We all leave the institute in our usual positions, Jace I in the front because we are stronger physically then Clary, Izzy, and Gem. Though they can give us a run for our money. Then Izzy in the middle because she complained about not being in front. Then lastly Gem and Clary in the back because they are the best hand to hand combat fighters and they can cover our backs the best. When we all get near the location near the downworlder activity spot to make a plan.

"Jace you should go in first, treat it like you're a lone shadow hunter. Make them think you came alone." I say

"Why do I always have do that?" asks jace

"Because you're the only one cocky enough to do so, and if they have heard of you then they won't be surprised." I respond

"Fine" jace grumbles out

"Izzy I want you on top of that building over there, cover us and eyes and hears on everything." I say

"But," Izzy starts

"No you can't change positions, the positions are final" I say exasperatedly

"Fine" Izzy says unhappily

"Clary and Gem I want you to block out the two exits where the ally forks off. Don't let anyone leave. But don't let anyone see you, stay in the shadows" I say

"On it" Clary and Gem respond at the same time

"Then I'll be on the first floor of the fire escape, I'll cover all your backs. But if need be I'll jump in there and Izzy will then cover our backs by herself."

"Everyone understand?" I ask

"Yes" everyone, responds

"Then lets go hunting," I say mischievously. We all break off and get into our positions. And then jace goes in.

POV Derek

The pack and I have been waiting for the shadow hunters to leave the old church for 4 hours and it is around 10:00pm. Everyone is tired, cranky and downright miserable. And I swear that if someone complains one more time I'll rip their throat out with my teeth! That's when I see the big doors open, I alert the pack and they immediately zero in one the people leaving. Since I have heightened senses I can see the outline and basic details of the people coming out. The first two come out together, they appear to be two tall muscular men well over 6 feet. The next girl is quite tall and she has dark brown hair. After her is a shorter girl with reddish brownish hair. The last one is a petite female with blonde air and pale skin, she kind of looks like stiles…

Most people would at first glance just see a bunch of teenagers, but if you look closely you can see a glow off confidence and a edge of danger. I look at the pack to see them looking at me for direction on weather or not to follow the mystery people. I nod signaling for them to go, but I grab Alison to help me lead the pack. She is the only one of us who knows anything about shadow hunters. My parents normally only told Laura about important topics like this. So to me they were what the pack told the pups about if they misbehaved. I never thought they were real; they were kind of like the boogieman to us.

We follow them but they are making so many twists and turns that we loose them. Then we all go into this ally to regroup.

"We are never going to catch them," Jackson says angrily

"Guys we can't loose hope, Stiles needs us." says Lydia trying and failing to calm down Jackson, normally stiles was the peacekeeper. I am about to step in but then I hear boots on the coble stone ally. The pack turns around and we see one of the shadow hunters we were following. He is well over six feet and is very muscular. He as blonde hair and tan skin, he seems like a normal teenager but he has an aura of danger.

"Well, well, well look what the look what the cat, or should I say dog dragged in" the mystery person says

"What do you want!" yells Jackson trying to be intimidating, but I can see he is scared.

"Well I was just minding my own business in my home, when I hear there was a pack of werewolves who didn't inform us they were coming" the mystery person says with an edge of insanity.

"What are you talking about, werewolves aren't real" Scott says desperately

"Oh wolfy, do you play me as a fool?" the mystery man is now mocking us.

"Not all of us are werewolves you know." Says Lydia trying to get the upper hand.

"Oh I know that, dear banshee," the mystery man says with a smirk.

"H-How did you know" Lydia says fearfully

"I'm a shadow hunter and I'll deal with rogue demons and downworlders all the time. And do you know what I do to rogue downworlders and demons?" the mystery man says

"You let them go." says Isaac fearfully.

"Oh no, I hunt them down and kill them." The mystery says in a voice that sends fear rippling through all of us. He then removes a clear deadly looking blade out of his leather jacket he is about to charge when a petite girl with light blonde hair and pale skin comes running out.

"Stop Jace don't do it!" yells the mystery girl. But when we all hear he voice we know who she is.

"Stiles?" I question the girl turns around and gives us a nervous little wave.

"Hey guys" Stiles says nervously

"You know these downworlders" questions the mystery man we now know is named jace.

"Stiles is part of our pack and family" Erica says firmly. That's when the girl with reddish brownish hair comes out of the shadows, then a tall muscular teenager with black hair and pale skin jumps down from the fist floor fire escape, and then a girl with dark brown hair and pale skin comes shooting down a drainpipe. I can't believe we didn't see any of them!

"Gem," starts the girl with dark brown hair, but who's Gem?

"you have a lot of explaining to do!" finishes the girl with dark brown hair. Then the girl with reddish brownish hair steps into the conversation.

"How bout we all go back to the institute and talk this out" she the looks around and says, "ok?, ok". looks like were going to the institute.

POV Gem

I'm in trouble!

A.N if you like my writing be sure to check out **what is perfect a bruce banner/oc story**.


	9. A brother's love

A.N a new chapter finally! Sorry for the wait enjoy!

POV Stiles

While walking back to the institute the pack is surrounding me like I am going to disappear and my family looks like they want to lock me in a closet then kill the pack. Things are actually going better than I thought! But we are in public and there are witnesses, so that could change very quickly once we get back to the institute.

Once we get to the institute I am thrown against the wall by someone so I am out of the line of fire as a fist fight starts. Crap! I was afraid this would happen! Looks like I will have to break this up. I crack my knuckles and my neck then I grab Isaac and Erica by the scruff of their neck and throw them away from Izzy who looks like she was about to kill them.

"Stay!" I say to them like they are dogs. If they act like animals I will treat them like animals. Them I go to Jackson and Boyde and I grab their arms and throw them away from Alec who was about to kill them.

"Don't move from this spot!" I say harshly and they both look at me surprised I have never used that tone on them. They know Stiles the pushover. Then I grab Alison and Lydia by the back of their shirts away from Clary who was about to take her final strike.

"Don't even think about moving!" I say harshly. Then I go over to Scott and Derek and I swipe their legs out from underneath them and drag them by their legs away from Jace who was about to finish them off. Its safe to say the pack didn't stand a chance!

"What is with all the fighting!" I yell

"They kidnaped you! We had to attack them!" Yells Erica. Then I burst out laughing and the pack looks at me like I have grown a second head so I stop.

"Wait you were serious!" I ask incredibly

"Yes why else would you leave your dad?" asks Derek

"First of all he is not my dad! He is my god father!" I say

"WHAT?!" the pack says at the same time

"Yeah you didn't know that?" I ask

"No you never told us!" yells Lydia

"Actually, I told you multiple times" I say disappointedly, and the pack looks down ashamed.

"But don't worry about it I am used to it!" I say sarcastically digging the knife in deeper. Hey, they deserve it!

"Stiles that was not necessary, you're being a real bitch" Alison says angrily

"How dare you say that to me! I have held you while you cried, done all the research for the pack, did everything I could to help you guys, hell I was even kidnapped and tortured for you guys! But all you ever did was treat me like trash!" I

yell

"We came here to apologize!" yells Jackson

"How? By attacking my family!" I say incredibly

"You don't have any family! I would know if you did! I am your best friend!" yells Scott

"Oh really? Best friends don't ditch each other for their girlfriends or anybody! They don't treat them like trash and most of all they would never hurt each other! Looks like you failed in each category! And you say I don't have any family? Well meet my older brother Alec, my older sister Isabelle, one of my best friends Clary and my boyfriend Jace. These are my best friends," I say gesturing to each of them

"We didn't know," says Isaac shamefully

"But you should have" I say disappointment evident in my voice

"Were sorry!" pleads Erica

"So am, I for trusting you guys" I say and then I walk out of the room. Once I get of the room I run into my bedroom then lock the door. I feel tears sting my eyes and I angrily wipe them away. I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away!" I yell trying to conceal that I am crying.

"Come on open up" Alec says softly

"No!" I yell stubbornly. I can't let anyone see me crying, they already think that I am a little kid.

"Come in or I will bust down your door!" threatens Alec

"No you wont!" I yell calling his bluff

"Ok, you asked for it!" yells Alec. Then he kicks down the door with one smooth kick.

"What the hell Alec! You broke my door!" I yell

"Well you wouldn't open it!" says Alec

"Maybe you could wait until I am ready to talk!" I yell

"Because when I do that you get mad and think no one cares about you!" yells Alec loosing his cool.

"Fine! So you got in what are you going to do now?" I ask crossing my arms

"I didn't think that far ahead," says Alec rubbing the back of his neck

"So you were just going to wing it? Alec, you know you suck at doing that," I say cracking a smile.

"There is that pretty smile," Alec says in a baby voice walking towards me

"This smile could bite off your hand," I say pointing to my mouth

"Ok, there is that demon smile," says Alec

"Did you just say I have a demon simile?" I ask

"What if I did?" Alec asks mischievously

"Then you would be going down!" I threaten

'I'm still standing" says Alec

"Not for long" I say then I tackle him to the ground. I stratal his waist and pin his arms over his head.

"Owwww, remind me again why I taught you how to do that?" jokes Alec

"Because you love me," I say a matter of factly. Then I let him go and help him up.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" I ask

"Of course" Alec says then jumps on my bed. I Join him and rest my head on his chest and listen to the lulling beat of his heart and I fall asleep knowing as long as Alec is here everything will be ok.

POV Derek

Once Stiles walks out of the room I know one thing. The pack and I are completely screwed. We have to make things right before Stiles hates us, if she already doesn't.

A.N hey I hope everyone liked the new chapter! If you hey guys have any suggestions either PM me or leave a review and let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

AN Hi I am soooooooooo sorry it took so long to update but school has taken all my free time, but I thought with Halloween coming I had to update. Think of this as a Halloween present! Enjoy!

POV Alec

I wake up and I am very confused on where I am, but then I remember that Gem asked me to stay with her last night. Speaking of Gem, where is she? I look all around her room and I see nothing but old furniture. I don't really worry though because Gem always goes to work out early. She trains even harder than me! I think she just enjoys beating people up. She even once broke Jace's nose but that's a story for another time.

I look at the time; seeing that it's 8:00 my ever-loving siblings are probably beating the living shit of each other. Oh I love family! I make my way to my room and change out of my dirty clothes and I put on a tight grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. I make my way down stairs and I walk to the kitchen. As I am walking I here the dogs arguing about something.

"It's not safe for her here!"

"She is going to get herself killed!"

"We have to take her home!" I think I know whom they are talking about. I walk into the kitchen looking as intimidating as possible. I lean up against the wall and all the dogs look at me trying to look innocent.

"Now what were we thinking about, pups" I say walk towards them like I am stalking my prey.

"N-Nothing" Stammers out a teenager with a crooked jaw and brown hair.

"It doesn't take a werewolf to know that you're lying, but nice try! Just keep on digging your grave deeper!" I say with mock happiness. The one with crooked jaw backs away hiding behind the obvious alpha.

"We were talking an=bout Stiles getting herself killed if she continues this life!" the alpha guff out.

"You think she is going to get herself killed," I say laughing. They all nod.

"Well then I think you need to see something," I say gesturing for them to follow me. I lead them to through the winding maze of halls until e reach the training room. In the middle of the room I see Gem sparring with Jace and I know he is going to get his ass kicked.

"Now watch and learn," I say leading them to the viewing area. I turn to watch the fight and I see Gem give a hard kick to Jace's stomach, he try's to counter it with a right hook to the face but Gem ducks and backs away just enough to give a shark hook kick which hits Jace dead on. Jace groans in pain and try's to sweep Gem feet from underneath her. She jumps back doing a back handspring and punches Jace straight in the jaw, Jace dodges the kick and Gem opens her body to an easy attack. What is she doing? Jut then when Jace goes to what he assumes to soon be victory Gem dodges to punch he throws grabs his arm and flips him. Jace groans on the ground and Gem walks away victoriously. I look at the dogs and they all have shocked faces, I mean I would to Gem is half the size of Jace but can kick ass twice as well. But don't tell him that.

"I told you had nothing to worry about!" I say my voice echoing in the large room.

"But you" do Gem says walking towards me.

What do you mean?" I question nervously.

"Oh nothing just that Magnus be here in 4 hours for a family dinner" Gem says with false sweetness.

"WHAT!?" I yell panicking. I haven't had time to brief him on what to do and how to make sure Gem doesn't kill him.

"That's right, wear something nice!" Gem says cockily then walks away. I see Jace looking at me mockingly.

"Don't give me that look you just had your ass kicked by your girlfriend and my baby sister!" I say harshly and Jace scoffs off. Whatever. Now I have to see Magnus right away and get him briefed on how he should act tonight because I love my boyfriend and I need him to stay alive! So I quickly leave the dogs to find their way back on their own and I ruck out of the institute and I get a cab to take me to Magnus's. I just hope I have enough time.

POV Magnus

I finish with my last client of the day and I sit on the couch to finally relax before I go to the Lightwood dinner. That's when I hear on knock on the door. I open to reveal my darling shadow hunter.

"Alexander, please come in" I say pulling him in. I am a about to make a comment about the lack of colour in his outfit when I notice the panicked look on his face.

"Alexander what's wrong?" I ask leading him to the couch and sitting down.

"Didn't my sister tell you about the dinner we are having?" he states in a freaked out voice.

"But isn't it great that your sister wants to meet me" I say confusedly.

"You do realize who my sister is right?" Alexander says questioningly.

"What do you me?" I ask

"My sister is Gem Lightwood, legionary shadow hunter!" Alexander all but yells. Shit!

"You me the shadow hunter who is known for being the most deadly shadow hunter in the world!" I yell

"Yes!" Alexander yells back

"She is going to kill me!" I yell panicky.

"No she won't I have a plan!" Alec states calmly.

"This better be a great plan!" I say

"Oh trust me it is, but its not going to be easy" Alexander says softly.

"Well we have to try something!" I say running my hand through my hair not hair caring that I just messed it up.

"Well let's get started" Alexander says standing up. Well here goes nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N- I am so sorry for the long over due chapter. I have just bee so busy lately with everything but at last the newest chapter.

POV Gem

I hear Alec and Magnus walk inside and I ask Clary to watch the pasta for me.

I smooth out my skirt and walk to the door.

I see what looks like Alec comforting Magnus and Magnus freaking out. I smirk evilly knowing I evoke that reaction from the high warlock or Brooklyn.

"Hello Alec, Magnus. I'm so happy you could join us," I say walking over "Stalking my prey".

"My Pleasure" Magnus says not meeting my eyes.

"Where are my manors? I'm Gem, Alec's little sister," I say holding out my hand smirking.

Magnus reaches out to grab my hand and I grip his hand in a bone-crushing grip. He grimaces and I let go.

"Join us in the dinning room dinning will be served shortly" I say and then I walk away.

I can practically smell his fear. Good, no one messes with the Lightwood family.

I take over from Clary in the kitchen and I start plating dinner.

"You didn't hurt him did you?" Clary asks raising an eyebrow.

"Who me? Never" I say sarcastically.

"He means a lot to Alec and if you don't approve their relationship is over you know" Clary says seriously.

"I know, I know. But he will have to work for it. I don't care how great Alec thinks he is. If there is one shadow of a doubt in my mind that he will hurt Alec they will be over before you can says sorry" I say. I am fiercely protective of my family. If you ever dare hurt them you have signed your death sentence.

I finish plating dinner and Clary helps me bring all the plates out.

I made sure to make extra for the werewolves. They eat even more than shadow hunters and that is a foot to behold.

I sit down at the table after giving everyone their food and bringing out all the side dishes. Everyone digs in but I just watch Magnus for a while sizing him up.

It takes a couple minutes before he realizes and as soon as he does he practically sinks into the chair and does everything possible not to look at me. Everyone senses the tension.

"So Magnus what are your intentions with Alec" I say giving him my most intimidating look.

It seems to have worked as he slight widens his eyes in fear. I can tell he is trying to hide his fear and he would have succeeded if I weren't trained since birth to read people.

He gulps before he speaks.

"My intentions are honorable. I only want Alexander to be happy and I pray everyday that it will be with me he is happy," He says honestly looking at my brother.

I can see just by the look he gives him he loves him. I recognize it because it's the same look I look at Jace with.

Magnus then grips Alec's hand tightly under the table. I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't seen Alec smile down.

It takes a lot to make Alec smile with a real smile and if one simple gesture from Magnus makes that happen, I guess I can approve.

That doesn't mean though I won't be easy on him.

It's going to take a lot more than one smile for that.

"I'm glad, you seem like a good man. I would hate to have castrate you," I say casually and the wolfs choke on their food. While I simply continue to eat my dinner.

After dinner we move to the living room and make small talk.

"So Alec says you are the High warlock of Brooklyn that must be a lot of work," I say doing my part of keeping conversation going.

"Yes it is, but it's worth it when I get to see your darling brother when I'm done" Magnus says and I can tell more of his personality is showing.

"Yes Alec is great isn't he? Lot's of guys would kill for a Man like him. So if you hurt him there are many to take your place," I say nonchalantly.

"Gem!" Alec says shocked.

"Oh sorry it seems I've made you uncomfortable. That was never my intention" I say with fake sweetness.

"Like hell" Alec mutters under his breath.

"Don't mumble Alec if you have something to say, say it" I say and he grumbles something to himself.

"I didn't hear you can you repeat yourself?" I taunt.

"Can you just stop? I support all your relationships and the least you can do is try not ruining mine. I love Magnus and he makes me happy. Isn't that enough? Isn't my happiness enough?" Alec yells crying. He runs out of the room sobbing and Magnus chases after him.

"I really screwed up didn't I" I say to no one in particular.

"Yup you did majorly, now go apologize" Izzy says pointing to where Alec ran away. I get up and walk to his room down the hall.

I crack out then door slightly and what I see stops me in my tracks.

It's Alec sobbing into Magnus's chest and Magnus is defending me.

"Why would she do that? Doesn't she know how much I love you? Doesn't she know how much it would break my heart if she doesn't approve" Alec says tears running down his cheeks and I felt my heart shatter.

"Alexander, your sister loves you more than life it's self. And it makes me so happy to know there is someone out there who would die for you besides me, because I know as long as there is breath in her body you will be safe. That it's self is the greatest gift." Magnus says so honest.

They lean forward and kiss each other. I turn away from the door and sink down the way letting the tears steam down my cheeks.

How could I ever doubt Magnus?

How could I let my stupid protectiveness get in the way of my brother's happiness?

I am a terrible person and an even worse sister. I am his family, it's my job to be in his corner and support him.

And what do I do? Try to scare away his boyfriend. I'm no worse than the demons we hunt. I didn't realize I said that out loud.

"No you're not" I hear a voice say. I look up and see Derek. He sits beside me.

"How could I be so stupid?" I ask. Looking at him.

"That wasn't stupid. That is what family does. Protect each other. And it is what the pack should have done with you. I am so sorry we let you down. A pack supports each other and loves each other. We treated you like garbage. I am so sorry" Derek says with tears in his eyes. I lay my head on his chest and his arm wraps around me.

I guess everyone can be stupid.


	12. Machine

Pov Stiles

I wake up in my bed and I realize that Derek must have carried me here. I get out of my gross slept in clothes and I wash off my old make up. I have a quick shower before getting dressed. I quickly head downstairs to the training room after that.

I see Alec pounding away on a punching bag; most liking pretending it was my face. I know talking to him while he's angry is dangerous, but it's nothing I haven't done before.

"Hey" I say lamely from the doorway. I needed to put room between us encase I startled him because in this state, he would have attacked me.

He doesn't acknowledge my voice.

"Ok the silent treatment. I can work with that," I say walking closer. The closer I get the harder he punches.

"Listen I'm so sorry" I rest my hand on his shoulder. To say I was surprised to what happened next was and understatement.

Alec swung at me. My own brother.

My training kicked in and I quickly blocked it, but Alec is stronger than I am. He pushes me back against the stonewall. I use my leverage against it and I snake my hand around his face in a face lock. He uses his weight to try and flip me over but I land on my feet. I stand ready in fight position, but Alec just stands there panting.

I look into his eyes and I see burring rage towards me. I don't think I have ever seen Alec this angry.

"You could have ruined yesterday the best thing that has ever happened to me" Alec grits out, his anger just intensifying.

"I'm sorry but to me you come first. You will always come first my priority is protecting you. Were family for Christ sake," I say speaking from the heart. He's my big brother. I'd gladly die for him.

He doesn't even acknowledge my apology and I know what I need to do.

I walk over to the training mats.

"Your angry with me, so what better way than to spar to work it off." I say knowing I'll regret this choice. Alec may not be an aggressive person but like this especially he could give me a good beating. But I'm not worried. I trust him.

He walks over to the mats like he is stalking his prey. I prepare my self.

He charges at my but use his momentum to flip him over. He grabs me with him and lands on top of me. Shit. I need to get him off before he pins me because he is a lot stronger. I use my feet to push him off. I stand up and I give him a roundhouse kick to the face. This is how I want the fight. Agility and acrobatic work I am the best at and Alec, since he mostly spares with Jace, isn't use to it.

He stagers back holding his jaw. He swings to punch me but I grab his arm I use his momentum to flip him. He lands with a hard thump. I don't follow him to the ground beach his weight and shear size will throw me off.

He gets up lighting fast and throws a series of punches. I dodge them skilfully waiting for the before surprising him by kicking out his feet. He stays there lying on the ground panting.

"That's enough I'm good now" Alec says still not moving. I lie down beside him.

"How did we get like this?" Alec asks rhetorically.

"I don't even know you anymore" Alec says sitting up.

"What do mean?" I ask puzzled.

"I used to know exactly hard you fought, all you best moves. I used to know your next move before you did. And just now you completely kicked my ass." Alec says.

"It's been years Alec I grew up. I changed," I say honestly. I'm not the same little girl he knew.

"I wanted to be there as you grew up like I was with Izzy. She would show me he outfits in the morning, run to me if the night ever got to scary all alone in her room. But you'll never do that with me. The clave already got to you" Alec says sounding completely heart broken

"Alec what are you talking about!" I exclaim.

"They turned you into someone I don't even know. The last time I truly had known you, you were 5. That's when they realized you were special. When you picked up everything to quickly, how you bested kids twice your age. That's when you were taken to Idris.

I remember that night like it was yesterday. It was Izzy's twelfth birthday. I remember Mom and Dad's proud faces. I remember your sweet, innocent eyes believing all the lies they told you. I remember thinking, please not her. Don't take her. But they did. I remember Izzy screaming for you not to go I remember the absolute empty feeling in this institute without you.

You were 10 the next time I saw you and already so different. I remember you sparring with Izzy and they had to stop the session before Izzy got hurt to badly. And the clave looked so proud of themselves and told you what a good job you had done. They then grabbed Jace who was obviously completely in love with you even then. You completely destroyed him in the fight, it wasn't even a competition. Mom and Dad were they happiest I had ever seen them. They then got Hotch. I remember the utter terror I felt when he was told not hold anything back and to go for the kill. I remember his sick grin. I remember think that he was going to kill you. But he didn't. He didn't even lay a finger on you. You stayed for 1 week after that and then you were gone again.

The next time I saw you, you were 13 Those bright innocent eyes were gone. You looked half dead as the clave paraded you around. They told us all your "Accomplishments" all your missions and I finally realized you would never be that 5 year old girl who was scared of the monster under her bed and who wouldn't go to bed until I checked for it. You then stayed for a year. Jace finally got his shit together and asked you out. Things were almost perfect again. Then you were assigned Beacon hills. I've lost my baby sister forever and in her place a Machine." Alec finishes his rant and I feel tears prickle my eyes but I quickly bunk them back.

This not the way the clave raised you. Be strong don't let the enemy see you week. Emotions are weakness. When did Alec become the enemy though?


	13. I see fire

POV Gem

I can't help but feel numb. My own brother hates me. I would have expected to feel heartbroken, despair, hell even anger. But no, nothing.

I feel as though my entire body has been put on autopilot and the only thing I feel is bleakness.

I walk slowly without purpose. Aimlessly wandering the halls that don't feel like home anymore.

Was I naive to believe I could do it? That I could go back to how everything was before. Maybe.

That was a childish plea for normality. I have worked to hard to build up my skill set.

The hours of training, the physically grueling work. The psychological damage. The cruel, awful, horrendous so-called ''teachers'' I had. They made me faster, stronger, the perfect shadow hunter.

My aimless feet lead me to my parent's office. I walk inside and I see my mother working.

"Give me the impossible," I say and I also cringe hearing my voice, completely dull and lifeless.

"Pardon" My mother, asks confused.

"Give me a mission, give me the impossible. Give me no hope," I say.

"Excuse me?" My mother questions.

"I meant exactly what I said give it to me, unless you don't have anything of that difficulty. I can then go straight to the clave" I say dully.

"N-No I can give you something right now" She says scrambling through papers before finding a couple pieces of paper.

"H-How about t-this a pack of were wolves you need to infiltrate and get them to trust you" She says sounding panicked

"Did that before" I say condescendingly.

"H-how a-about a circle of demons s-sacrificing downworlders" She says shakily

"Easy, please just tell me if you don't have anything difficult Mother," I say in a bored tone.

"N-N-NO! I-I'll find something," My Mother says panicking scrambling through papers. It takes her a few seconds but she fines something

"W-W-What a-a-about a clack of vampires that have killed 5 shadow hunters already" My Mother asks

"How many vampires?" I ask

"200" She answers shakily.

"Thank will do" I grab the folder and I leave her office.

I walk to the weapons room and I grab angelical bless daggers, gas, lighter and as many stakes as my holsters will hold. Time to kill some sons of bitches.

I walk out avoiding anyone I know and as soon as my face is hit with sunlight I carve an invisibility rune.

I walk through the crowds of mundanes relishing in the invisibility. I make it in good time to the nest.

Of course it's an old manor house. This will be fun, it's always more fun to hunt your prey a little bit.

As my fail-safe I does the entire exterior with gas before walking in and lighting it. I should have half an hour before that's an issue.

I walk silently up the staircase I should have 5 minutes before they smell the smoke. Hopefully they are all asleep. I make sure every time I see a window to remove the coverings.

It's not hard to find the nest sleeping area I surround then with a circle of gas and then light it. The minute it's lite they all wake up ready to kill but they can't go near the fire and it's already spreading.

I leave them to burn and I look around the manner to make sure I didn't miss anything.

The smoke stinks my throat and I can feel the ceaseless heat of the fire creeping up on me. I have to finish up soon or I'll be dead.

Just when I think I cleared the manor I hear a noise. I instantly go on high alert. Not any less than 5 seconds later they attack.

There are at least 100 vampires or more, shit. It seems Mother dearest greatly underestimated the numbers.

I guess I did come here for a fight though.

I pull out a stake and I stab the first one that came at me in the heart before turning around and stabbing another in the arm then heart.

I battle ruthlessly, never ceasing, never giving mercy. I punch, kick, stab and even claw to survive.

One of them manages to slam me against the floor so hard that my vision goes black for a second as I hear my ribs cracking. I grab a dagger and stab it in the shoulder before shoving it off and using a stake to stab it in the heart.

The pain in my ribs grows with each passing breath I take but I block out the pain. Pain should never slow you down it should be your greatest motivator.

They are all in a circle surrounding me and the only way to escape is to kill them all and fast. I can feel my lungs screaming from the smoke inhalation.

All of the sudden then floor beneath me creaks and before the vampires know it the floor collapses. I leap to wall and I grab on to a tapestry as the vampires fall into a fiery inferno below. The fire must have weakened the floorboards. I heard the thin and frail tapestry start to rip and I leap for the ceiling chandelier. Either this plan will work perfectly or I die.

I manage to just reach the chandelier before using my momentum to launch myself from the third story window.

I feel the glass shredding my skin as I go through it. I grab onto the eaves of the house to stop myself from falling to my death to the ground. I lower myself as much as possible before jumping to the balcony below and I quickly make my way down to the ground I start walking away when I hear a creak. I turn around to see the entire house collapse. Looks like I made it out just in time.

I walk away from the house and I can't help but feel that house toppling was just the perfect representation of Alec and I's relationship. Abandon for years then when reunited it gets completely destroyed.

But the more I think about it I can't help but feel I'm the fire. Fiery, uncontrollable. Something that completely destroys everything in its path.

Maybe I am the fire.

But I'm not even close to being burned out yet.


End file.
